God of Shinobi
by DawnofAzazel
Summary: Series of One-Shots When the God of Shinobi deals with his issues instead of the venerable Professor
1. The Uchiha Affair

The Sandaime Hokage sat slumped in an old mahogany chair behind a large wooden desk heavily laden with scrolls, his expression serious yet deeply set with a resigned weariness, a young man before him on bowed knee.

Well Itachi have you made your decision his eyes meeting the Uchiha's "Yes Hokage-sama I choose the lives of my family before those of the village" a commotion could be heard outside the doors to the office and Uchiha Fugaku strode in a confident and condescending smirk on his face flanked on either side by two of the elite from the Uchiha clan Inabi and Yashiro.

"It would appear that I have been betrayed then, a most disconcerting experience." The old Hokage said, years of age dropping from his face and his serious yet kindly expression replaced with something closer akin to to granite or ice, anger was evident but not the burning fury of a young man this was cold, tempered and unstoppable.

"I gave you many opportunities to avert this Fugaku, to have peace between us" he said with a steel in his voice not heard since the days of the Shinobi wars, the Days of the 'God of Shinobi' before he became the venerable 'Professor'.

"Opportunities! You gave us nothing" he spat his voice reaching a trembling crescendo of rage "For years we Uchiha the proud elite have served this village with our blood our sweat and our lives and for what? Distrust and isolation you give us nothing and yet you bleed us dry of resources and clansmen.

"No more than any other clan, I assure you, the last several years have been hard on us all but I suppose the time for talking now is over, action is our only recourse"

It started slowly a light chuckle growing and enveloping the Uchiha Patriarch a manic hysterical laughter and between gasping breaths he croaked out "No Hiruzen the time for action is over aswell it was over before I even walked into this room, It was over the moment you locked eyes with my son Itachi and so you die an ignoble death as befits you a blind old man too weak to defend himself much less the seat he holds or the village he is charged to protect."

The old man stood calm in the face of his tirade even as his surroundings bled into the red and black world of Tsukuyomi, instead of the shocked or fearful looks he expected Itachi found only an inquisitive curiousity as he looked around the world of Tsukuyomi not even a hint of suprise as he found himself tied to a cross.

"For the next Seventy Two hours you shall be tortured and watch the village you love destroyed before you" Itachi recited with the expressionless monotony of a pre-prepared speech.

"I am afraid Itachi that you have quite over-estimated yourself and under-estimated myself, there is after all a reason why I am known as the God of Shinobi."

"Pride Itachi, I have earned mine and you, you have not and your father certainly has not a mediocre shinobi never progressing past tokubetsu jounin its no suprise really that he didn't notice that his trusted agents Inabi and Yashiro were replaced by my ANBU three weeks ago" seeing Itachi's eyes widen slightly at this the 'God of Shinobi' chuckled "Oh yes, do not think I was unaware of this betrayal your coup d'etat will fail, indeed it probably already has, for all your ability Itachi, despite your powerful doujutsu you were always blind"

With that parting comment Sarutobi disappeared in a puff of smoke and the faces of Inabi and Yashiro melted into the ANBU agents Tenzo and Inu and they decended onto the two unweary Uchiha.

Fugaku died in shock as he first felt a searing pain in his back and watched the shining steel of a standard issue Ninjato protrude from his chest, his death was quick but pointless there was no glory in it as he had pictured once in his youth, he didn't die in the arms of his wife years from now or even die protecting his children or clan, his avarice his hubris drove him to treason and he died a traitor's death, there would be no carving on the heroes monument for him, his child or wife he was just another footnote in the history of Konoha a traitor, a criminal.

Itachi turned in time to witness the lightning encased hand of his mentor and superior flying towards him, with no time or room to move he watched as his sharingan showed no possible respite or escape he would die, Kakashi's eyes steeled, his resolve absolute, the Uchiha before him was a disgrace to everything Obito stood for, death by Raikiri was not a comfortable one the lighting burned the nerves out and the heart beat so rapidly it destroys itself there was no surviving a hit no treatment could save you, a fitting treatment for one who attempted to kill the Hokage.

Hiruzen surveyed the carnage and destruction before him, they never stood a chance it was not just an idle whim which caused Tobirama-sensei to place the Uchiha in this clan compound far a way from the rest of the village, he long suspected the Uchiha would betray the village theirs was a bloodline without honour, no concept of valour they were theives who too often suffered from mental illness, a side effect of the sharingan a dangerously powerful Kekkei Genkai but no matter it would exist no more in the next few weeks the only Uchiha left were on assignment but they would be dealt with soon, no more would the Uchiha stain taint the tree of Konoha.

The attack went quickly there was no time for them to mount a defence, the explosion seals that the Nidaime Hokage had placed under the compound worked perfectly destroying the walls and killing the guards, further seals disrupted Katon jutsu and flared periodically disrupting any doujutsu bearers sight, outnumbered, unprepared and overwhelmed the Uchiha clan were given no quarter as Sarutobi himself lead the charge crushing dozens with his trusted companion Enma hundreds dead all for the pride and greed of but a few.

"I did not think you had it in you to so callously destroy so many innocent live Monkey"

"Then you are more so the fool than I thought Danzo I would do anything to protect Konoha and the 'Will of Fire', I was not made the Hokage because I loved Konoha the most or because I am the strongest but because I was the most ruthless, underhanded and perceptive, because I am a true Shinobi, I do not seek personal power like you Danzo only Strength and Peace for Konoha."

Walking away from the devastation and cripple with one parting warning "Should you cross Konoha, you will share their fate."


	2. God of Shinobi The Kumo Affair

The god of shinobi chuckled softly as he lay down his latest piece of correspondence with the Raikage, to say he was apoplectic with rage was an understatement, in fact he was sure that if he hadn't just completely destroyed Kumogakure no sato's ability to wage war short term they would already be fending off attacks from the puffed up state.

The next plan of action was whether to attack or not, it wouldn't do to overextend Konoha's resources and be forced to rely upon shifting alliances or things that would do better to remain hidden to defend Konoha, not to mention that Konoha had a reputation to protect.

No it wouldnt do to take a strike at Kumo and leave Konoha weak better to wait and ambush them in territory where Konoha ninja would have the homefield advantage, better to prepare the homefield advantage now.

The Raikage was foolish to waken the sleeping dragon that was Konoha, daring to ask for Hyuuga Hiashi's head after fucking up their own kidnapping attempt was just bad form after all, it would be one thing to just deny all knowledge but to then declare Konoha in violation of the Pax Parley the non-aggression pact that all the major elemental nations signed at the end of the third shinobi war enabling the safe passage of all diplomatic liason's into and out of all Hidden Villages.

_Two Months Ago Konohagakure no Sato _

The room was dimly lit by several soft lights the man behind the desk calm despite the furor developing around the city, the kidnapping of the Heir of the Main Branch Hyuuga was truly an important event but the man behind the desk had remained calmer through much more monumental events as a far less experienced man and so he sat and trusted that one of the ANBU his most devoted agents would soon bring him news, an update on the situation that had the possibility to turn into a precarious political nightmare in a heartbeat if his suspicions were confirmed.

_One and a Half Months Ago Konohagakure no Sato_

"My Lord Hokage surely you cannot mean to accede to the Raikage's demands they're preposterous they were clearly in the wrong" Hyuuga Hiashi spat with a fervor very rarely seen in the stoic young man.

"Certainly not Hiashi such a truly insulting claim will be dealt with in the manner with which it was sent, if they seek to provoke us then Bravo they have succeeded, such an impudent demand can only result in two, us swallowing our pride and yielding to their demand as they likely suspect we will or us delivering so furious a vengeance upon them as to make this affront to our hospitality seem as though a candle in comparison to the raging inferno which shall be wrought upon them, fear not Hiashi they will not escape such provocation unassailed."

The Clan Head bowed lowly muttering his thanks as he made his way from the room in a hurried yet of course dignified manner as could only come from decades of training in posture and poise as was required of a man of such an important position.

As the Fire Shadow watched the man leave his office he called for his perhaps overburdened ANBU to fetch Shimura Danzo and bring him here immediately the man despite occasionally having megalomaniacal delusions of grandeur was fiercely dedicated to Konoha, more so than any except perhaps himself.

Yes he mused as the ANBU disappear in the telltale swirl of shunshin Danzo or more specifically his Root ANBU would provide the means he would most certainly need.

_One Month Ago Konohagakure no Sato_

"You are fully prepared to carry this mission out knowing the full details of what you will be required to do?" The Hokage inquired peering over the top of some half rimmed reading glasses and documents that he was leafing through to look at the blank faced shinobi in front of himself.

"Yes Hokage-Sama" The shinobi intoned without hesitation or inflection as though he were discussing the weather with a person he didn't particularly like merely attempting to convey as much information with as minimal amount of speech as would be considered acceptable in a public it was brusque, on the point of rudeness and yet it lacked the emotion required for it to truly be considered so.

"Very well" He knew discussing the matter further with the blank faced shinobi would reveal no further information, the man had agreed and knew the mission parameters before hand besides it was too late by far now to find another to take his place.

"Your codename for this mission is to be Uraji Kensoto you are to play the part of Chief diplomatic Liason officer from Konohagakure no Sato to Kumogakure no Sato, your objective once under this guise is to play the part of Liason through which the negotiations for Hyuuga Hiashi's body will take place."

"Your real objective once in place will be to kill as many academy students as possible with your second objective lower ranked shinobi such Genin and Chunin once you have in your opinion damaged Kumo's ability to wage war you should seek to kill either the sitting Raikage, the Jinchuuriki of the Nibi no Nekomata Yugito Nii or the Jinchuuriki of the Gyuki no Ushi-Oni Killer B whilst causing as much collateral damage as possible."

"If you feel that you will be unable to complete your final assignment make your way to the most populated area available and activate the seals that have been placed on you."

Even as the words left his mouth he hated them the heavy weight sitting on his heart only growing in size as he spoke, but to allow Kumo to go unpunished from such a heinous insult would at best invite the other nations to do the same and at worst cause those with whom much had been taken in the past to seek retribution, truly on a day such as today where he sat in his chair overlooking the highest levels of his tower from the highest position of authority over the strongest of all the Hidden Villages had he never felt so low.

The die had been cast there would be war that much was certain, but it would be a war that Konoha would win, as they had every time before.

_Two Weeks Ago Kumogakure no Sato_

As the light began to fade from the eyes of Root Agent #003107 he surveyed the destruction he had wrought before him, even as A the Raikage crushed his skull he felt what he could only assume to be amusement as the Nibi no Nekomata once freed from its binds unleashed its pure destructive fury on Kumo, Hellfire ravaging everything in its path, Killer B attempting to face its full fury to save the city and mostly failing as men, women and children ran screaming and lesser shinobi were struck dead burnt by unholy hellfire and crushed under tonnes of debris.

His last act was to activate the seals painstakingly etched onto his body hundreds of man hours all building up to a single climactic point.

The Raikage looked upon the body of his fallen foe, never had he expected that his gambit would turn so wrong so quickly, he supposed he always knew that this was a possibility, retribution from Konoha that is, even then never would he have expected something so cruel, so destructive, so truly cold, he felt like a child that had toiled in affairs beyond his understanding and been punished for it, his body was wracked with pain and wear the Konoha ninja while excellent at Taijutsu did not have his instinctive ability to understand and master it, probably the only reason they both weren't dead once the Konoha-nin unleashed the eight celestial gates he was only holding on, waiting for his body to give out first.

His eyes widened in horror as he saw thousands of seals upon the dead man light up he barely managed a shunshin to escape the truly horrendous annihilation that was inflicted upon the landscape and thousands of ninja and civilians unable to escape.

Reaching to his pouch to get a soldier pill he found himself unable to grab it looking down upon his unrecognisably mutilated hand and wrist, Handseals would be beyond him for this battle and he doubted if he would ever use the hand again, it was merely a usesless collection of flesh, bones and muscles at this juncture lacking any real definition.

Konoha would pay for this.

_Present Day Konohagakure no Sato_

Send word to the border teams Code Tango Kilo Alpha Lightning

Gentlemen we are now at war.


End file.
